Fragrance signaling has many uses and potential benefits, for example, fragrance can be dispersed to enhance an environment. Fragrance can also be used to signal unsafe conditions for the hearing or visually impaired.
There are numerous systems that utilize electromechanical devices to dispense fragrance into an environment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,458, issued to Murayama, et al., the contents of which are incorporated by reference, discloses a system for releasing fragrance into an environment based on feedback from sensors that measure the environment into which the fragrance is released. The feedback results in the fragrance being emitted so as to give the impression of directionality. U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,987 issued to Ohsuga; et al., the contents incorporated by reference, discloses a virtual reality environment adapted for use with exercise equipment that releases fragrance according to the performance of the exercise as the user “moves” through the virtual reality environment. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,857 issued to Wittek, the contents incorporated by reference, discloses a device for adding fragrance to an environment synchronized with an audiovisual presentation.
It is also known to use fragrance for safety purposes. For example, Nissan Motors has proposed a system in which a camera detects vehicle operator drowsiness and uses the release of a stimulating fragrance to warn and combat the drowsiness. This system is disclosed, for example in the Nov. 1, 1995 edition of the Detroit News in an article entitled “The Science of Crash Avoidance” and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,877 issued to Kishi and incorporated by reference. Another example of using fragrance to avoid danger is U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,092 issued to Dunne, et al. and incorporated by reference, which discloses an evacuation assistance system that is triggered by a signal from a smoke detector to create a “trail” of a fragrance to direct occupants of a building to an exit.
Numerous safety devices and devices of a critical nature operate on battery power. Often, the battery life is variable and cannot be judged by time alone or by performance. Existing devices often have low battery warning lights or available alarms, but these are often overlooked in environments full of noise and distractions. Thus, there exists a long felt and as of yet unmet need to provide additional indicators of unsafe conditions and indications of low battery voltage in particular.